Goes To Crazy Dimension
by Kurosaki Rukia Taichou
Summary: what happens when ichigo went to another dimension where he becomes the main villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Goes To Crazy Dimension**

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Bleach

A/N : I'm Sorry For Bad English

**Urahara Shouten**

Inside the basement,former 12th division captain wish to try his new invention.

"Urahara-san,what's that machine?"Ichigo came with his shinigami also wearing white haori with number 3 in the back.

"Oh Kurosaki Taichou,this's dimension machine".

"What? Why the hell you make that machine?".

"I don't know,but last night I had a my dream I making this machine but I don't know for what".

"Are you even know how to use it?"Former captain just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ichigo"Ichigo looked at his was in her shinigami form and wearing haori with number 5 in the back.

"Hey Honey"Ichigo hug his wife and kissed her.

"What's this thing?"

"Urahara-san said this's-"Before he could the room started to tremble.

"What's it?"

"Earthquake! let's get out of here"A huge rock fall and hit the machine.

"Oh no! it will cause a black hole"Urahara looks afraid and a huge black hole appeared and suck them.

"ICHIGO"

"I WILL KILL YOU LATER URAHARA"

And they totally 10 minute Isshin,Yoruichi and Tessai has arrive in the basement and shocked because Ichigo,Rukia and Urahara gone.

"What happen here?"

"Where are my son and my third daughter?"

"I don't know but boss new invention gone too"

X-X-X-X

**Somewhere else**

"Ugh what just happened? Where am I?"Ichigo get up and look around founding himself in seireitei.

"Seireitei? Good I should find byakuya"

He walking and walking until he arrived in 6th division walk in and went to office and he really shocked when he saw someone he hate doing a paperwork.

"G-G-Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow look at Ichigo while reach his zanpakutou and immediately attack avoid with shunpo away.

"Don't run Kurosaki,I will kill you traitor!"Ichigo shocked when he heard that words.

He charge again but Ichigo was able to block his attack with zangetsu.

"What are you doing here?"Ichigo asked as he glare at Grimmjow.

"NO,what are you doing here? And why you still wearing that haori?"

Grimmjow kicked Ichigo but Ichigo grab his leg and throw his leg away from him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I should ask you that? Beside I'm still Taichou of 3rd division"He explain make Grimmjow eyes wide.

"NO,you're not Taichou anymore,beside you never be Taichou of 3rd was Taichou of 5th division before you,Byakuya and that bitch Rukia betrayed us"

Grimmjow explain and Ichigo glare at him and kick him and slash his left shoulder.Grimmjow erupted in a fountain of blood as he fell to his knees his zanpakutou falling from his grip.

"That was for insulting my wife!"He Shouted at him and he heard a new voice from behind.

"Grimmjow Taichou!"Ichigo look at source of sound._Is that arrancar has got killed by Rukia?_ Ichigo thought.

"Di-Roy,Call Aizen So-Taichou!.Kurosaki is back".

_What? Aizen So-Taichou? Where am I actually? I need to get out of here!_ He thought again and shunpo away from 6th division barrack.

"Damn,he's got away"

Grimmjow was about to chase Ichigo but he feel hurt from his -Roy helped his Taichou get up.

"Taichou,I suggest we need to go to 4th division".

"I guess you're right,but something weird about him".

Grimmjow and Di-Roy shunpo to 4th division barrack and arrived in 3 having a treatment Grimmjow went to 1st division to report to Aizen So-Taichou.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Bleach

A/N : I'm Sorry for Bad English.

**Somewhere In Rukongai**

Rukia and Urahara walking around in Rukongai to find Ichigo.

"So,You can explain why we ended up in Rukongai? And what's that machine actually?"

"That was a dimensional machine Kurosaki-san and I don'know how we ended up in here"

"Dammit,Just call me Rukia.I know I'm marrying Ichigo but I prefer to be called Rukia".

"Okay".

They continued walking until someone attacked they able to avoid that turned to the person who attacking them.

"Well well,what do we got here?"Nnoitra said.

"A traitor and her follower"Harribel appeared beside Nnoitra.

"Traitor?"Rukia asked.

"What? You don't remember about what 've you done to soul society?"Hallibel said as she reach her zanpakutou.

"Well then,we will make you ,Santa Teresa"Nnoitra release his Shikai and his sword turn into giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle and attacking Urahara.

"Awaken,Benihime"Urahara release his Shikai and shoot red energy to Nnoitra and push him back.

"Destroy,Tiburon"Harribel zanpakutou turn into wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword and attacking Rukia block her attack with her hand.

"What?"Harribel shoked and Rukia kick her harder,making Hallibel tossed away and hit a house.

"Hallibel!"Nnoitra charge at Rukia until.

"Cry,Benihime"Urahara shoot a red waved energy and hit Nnoitra.

"Damn"He shouted and his finger pointed at Urahara"Hado #4 Byakurai"A pale lightning come out from his jump avoid Nnoitra Kido.

Meanwhile.

"Hado #33 Sokatsui"Harribel Shoot Rukia favorite Kido but Rukia shunpo to avoid her kido.

"Ola Azul" Harribel pulls her sword back as it gathers yellow reiatsu and launches it towards block it by kicking it away"Imposible".

"Hey,why you attacking us?"Rukia asked."A traitor like you must died!"Nnoitra said."What the fuck are you talking about? I don't get it!"She confused.

"Don't tell us you have amnesia"Female Taichou said.

"Actually,who are you? And why you wearing Taichou haori?".

"I told you don't tell us you have amnesia"Nnoitra charge at swing down his huge swing her sealed zanpakutou an cut Nnoitra zanpakutou in half and making everyone eyes wide including Urahara.

"Imposible,I don't remember you're this strong"

"Really? Because this's the first time I meet you guys".

"What are you talking about? We've been in Gotei 13 for 50 years and how could you said this's the first time you meet us?" She looks more confused."Oh I see,must that asshole Kurosaki wash your brain"Rukia glare at him.

"Shunko"She said and her whole body covered by white lightning and kicking Nnoitra in the face making him tossed away."Nnoitra!"As she turned to Rukia,her face was grabbed by Rukia hand and she throw her to Nnoitra making both crash each other.

"Hado # 91 Senju Koten Taihou" Urahara shoot several spears of light that are all fired towards Nnoitra and Harribel and hit them.

"Nnoitra,we have to retreat!"Nnoitra nodded and shunpo away from them.

"Who was that guys?"Urahara asked.

"I don't know but they were wearing Taichou haori".

"Did Gotei 13 has promote another captain?"

"No,they don't have any vacant Taichou position and I think I know that Nnoitra guy,Neliel told me he's one of Espada".

"Are you sure kurosaki-san?"

" on we have to find that Idiot!"Urahara nodded and continued walking.

X-X-X-X

**Meanwhile In 1****st**** Division Barrack**

In the middle, sat Aizen So-Taichou.Next to him,Ulquiorra Schiffer,Taichou of 2nd Division.The order of the Captains seating had seemingly randomised after that as old man figure of Barragan Louisenbairn,Taichou of 7th Division sat next to him.Next to him sat Grimmjow,Jaegerjaquez Taichou of 6th Division.Next to him was the seemingly tipsy form of Coyote Starrk,Taichou of 8th Division.Next to him was the crazy scientist Szayel Aporro Grantz Taichou of 12th Division.

On the other side of the desk lay the two empty chairs that Nnoitra Gilga And Tier was Taichou of 5th Division and Harribel was Taichou of 4th Division.Next to the empty chairs was…*Shudder*Yammy Llargo he was 11th Division Taichou.Next to him was Tosen, the captain with the (in Ichigo's opinion) Idoitic sense of Justice.Next to him…Gin Ichimaru.Next to him was Zommari Rureaux and the last was Wonderweiss Margela he's the youngest Taichou.

"Grimmjow Taichou,Please report what just happened in your division!"Aizen ordered.

"Hai,looks like the traitor has coming back"Everyone eyes wide"It was come to my division and he seems surprise when I was doing a paperwork"He still feel pain because Ichigo attack.

"Please Continue!"Old Taichou said.

"I immediately charge at him and he used shunpo to avoid my attack"He explain"But something weird about him".

"What do you mean?"Ulquiorra asked.

"When I asked why he still wearing his Taichou haori he looks confused and he said he still Taichou of 3rd know he was Taichou of 5th division and he no longer Taichou anymore"Blue haired Taichou said.

"That Strange,we need to find him and-"Before Aizen finished his words.

"So-Taichou!"It was Mila Rose,Harribel Fuku-Taichou.

"What's it?"

"Nnoitra Taichou and Harribel Taichou have return from their mission in Rukongai with serious injured"Everyone eyes wide and she continued."From their report they was about to return to seireitei when they found Kuchiki Rukia in Rukongai with tall lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond".

"That already have new allies"Yammy shouted.

"You shouldn't say that while Kurosaki around you!"Grimmjow said."Why not?"Black skinned espada asked and Grimmjow pointed at his wounded shoulder.

"You will get worse wound than I am or he will kill you".Grimmjow warn everyone not to insult Rukia in front of Ichigo.

"Not just that,looks like her follower was Taichou class shinigami and he able to shoot ninety level hado without incantation"everyone shoked about her report.

"Where he get that shinigami and" what she promise to him?"Scientist Taichou asked curiousty while stark yawnd silent for a moment.

"Ulquiorra,Starrk come with will search for them"

"But So-Taichou,you don't need to-"Gin said.

"That's an order"Aizen order making everyone silent.

"Dismiss".

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : ****Rukia has her hair cropped into a bob that hangs about her face. She wears fingerless white tekkou that are similar to Byakuya's that extend to above her elbows.****as a Taichou of 5****th**** division she also wears unsleeved Taichou has mastered Zanjutsu,Shunpo,Kido and also able to use Shunko when she trained with Yoruichi and her speed even surpassed Yoruichi but she still lost by Ichigo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Bleach

A/N : I'm Sorry for Bad English.

**Las Noches**

"Kurosaki-Sama,you awaited in the meeting room"Red haired arrancar said."Tell them I will be there in a minute"Orange haired shinigami who betrayed Gotei 13 said."Hai".Renji said and leave the room.

Ichigo walk into meeting room and sat in the to him,Kyoraku Shunsui he's Primera other Espada who sat next to him and has old man figure,Genryusai Yammamoto Segunda is Unohana Retsu Tres to her sat Urahara Kisuke Cuatra Espada is Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Next to him sat Sexta Espada Zaraki Espada is White haired arrancar Ukitake white haired arrancar sat Octava Espada Kurotsuchi Espada is short girl,her name was Soi Fong and Dioz Espada is Sajin Komamura who have fox as his head.

"Welcome,my precious Espada"Ichigo greet them"Now,we will continued discuss about our plan! Urahara,show your report about your mission"Ichigo ordered."I have went to Soul Soceity and I heard about 4th division Taichou and 5th division Taichou injured by someone"Urahara explain.

"Do you know who are they?"Old arrancar asked and Urahara shock his head"That would be should take this seriously,they could be threat of our plan"In the middle of their meeting Rukia and Byakuya come in.

"It should be good new!"Ichigo told them"The machine is almost just need power to activate the machine"Rukia Said"But,it will be take a lot of power to activate it"Byakuya said.

"I take Kyoraku and to Soul Soceity and find out about these you can,ask them to join our army"Ichigo ordered them."Hai,Kurosaki-Sama"He disappeared from the room.

"Any question?"the room was silent"Dismiss".Ichigo stand up and turned to short raven haired shinigami"Rukia,go to living world and kidnap that girl"."Hai,Kurosaki Taichou".

**In The Middle Of Rukongai Forrest**

Ichigo still separate from his wife and the crazy former Taichou shunpo away,Far away from Seireitei and decide to rest in a he fishing some fime,he started fire and roast the fish.

"I wonder where there are? I hop she's alright"Icihigo ate the fish and walk to the river to wash his he head back to the cave he heard something.

_Who's there? _He thought as he look around and suddenly someone kicked his head from the groaned an looking back.

"Damn you Rukia,what the hell was that for?"He shouted at her."For making me worried"She ruch to him and kiss him.

"Oh Kurosaki,where have you been? We looking for you every where"Urahara arrived before the couple."Come on I need to tell you something!"Ichigo and the other when to the cave he rest in.

"So,what are you want to tell to us?"Rukia asked."First about your machine Urahara.I think it worked"Ichigo explained.

"When we get sucked into that black hole,I ended in Seireitei.I went to 6th division barrack to ,I was surprise I meet with Grimmjow while he's doing a paperwork"Both of their eyes wide.

"When he saw me,he immediately charge at me and call me traitor of Gotei 13"Rukia and Urahara shocked about Ichigo explaination.

"Then Grimmjow and I fight for a while and he said I was Taichou of 5th divison"Ichigo continued.

"But,the part made me very shocked is when Grimmjow ordered Di-Roy to contact So-Taichou".

"And So-Taichou is?"Rukia asked."Aizen"everyone in there was very shocked."Well looks like we're trap in our alternate dimension which the inverted 's our friend in this world and we're the villain here"Urahara explain.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Seireitei and explain everything to Aizen"Ichigo said."How can you be sure he will trust us? We've already injured two of his Taichou"Ichigo snapped at her.

"You have meet with two of them?"Rukia nodded."its was Nnoitra and he with golden haired girl and they also call me traitor too".

After 2 hours they talking about their plan tomorrow,they started tired and fell has come and they woke up and went to Seireitei but in the middle of their ,Ulquiorra and Starrk appreaed in front of the group.

"We finally found you Kurosaki Ichigo"So-Taichou of Gotei 13 said."You will not getting away this time"The three Taichou reach their zanpakutou and in fighting stance.

"Aizen please,listen to us I can explain!"Ichigo beg."There's nothing to explain like you must died"Ulquiorra charge at him but his forearm was catch by Rukia and throw him away from her husband.

Starrk use shunpo to appeared behind both of them and attack but his attack was blocked by Urahara and Aizen started clashing their swords.

"Aizen,listen to us! We can explain what happen!"Aizen response by pushing Ichigo away from him and."Hado #54 Hainen"Aizen fire a blast of purple reiatsu at ichigo but Ichigo avoid it.

Rukia started using her zanpakutou against used shunpo to appeare behind her."What does Kurosaki promise to you?"He asked to her."If you listen would you release me?"."Absolutely no!"

They keep clashing"Give up and we will go easy on you,Kurosaki Ichigo"their fight was interrupted by Aizen cell phone started reciveed the call"_What's it?"."Kuchiki Rukia has appeared in the living like she going to started their plan"."Are you sure it was her?"."Definitely"."Thanks for you confirm it to on eye on her"."Hai"._

"STOP"Aizen Yelling making the other stop."So-Taichou we can't just-"."I SAID STOP"he shouted at his subordinates and turned to Ichigo."Now,what are you wanted to explain about?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Bleach

A/N : I'm Sorry for Bad English.

After Ichigo tell Aizen who they are,Aizen start to believe.

"So,let me get this straight"Aizen said."You're not from this dimension?"Ichigo nodded."Yes,we're from another dimension"Urahara said."But,we have another question! How did you guys get here?"Ulquiorra asked.

"It begin when that crazy scientist make some strange machine called dimensional machine"Rukia said as she pointed at Urahara."And there was an earthquake, a huge rock hit that machine cause a black hole and we sucked into it".

"I see, so what are you gonna do?"Aizen asked."We'll to lend 12th division barrack to making same machine and we'll back to our own dimension"Urahara tell him."Very well,Follow us"The three of them nodded and following Aizen.

"So-Taichou,are you just gonna belived what they said? They could be lie"Starrk said while they lead Ichigo and other to Seireitei.

"Yes,I believe spy in the living world just call me while I fighting with Kurosaki,he just saw Kuchiki Rukia in there"Aizen said making two of captain eyes wide.

"It could be trick"Ulquiorra said while he turn to Rukia"No,our spy said it's positively Kuchiki Rukia and I ordered him to keep on eye on her"Aizen explain but Ulquiorra and Starrk still couldn't believe it.

"So,tell me who am I in your dimension?"Ulquiorra asked as he looked over to the group."You're the strongest Espada"Ichigo tell him."Espada?"Ichigo nodded.

"Starrk maybe Primera and Yammy Zero but You're Cuatra and you have second Ressurection while the other doesn't have it"Ichigo explained.

"Even Aizen didn't knowing you have second Ressurection"Ichigo tell him."Me?"."Yes,you're the main villain in my world first you betrayed Gotei 13 with Gin and Tosen while I went to save Rukia from execution"Three captain looked at Rukia.

"Next,You ordered that creepy pale arrancar to kidnapped my friend and take her to Hueco Mundo"Ichigo explain as he pointed at Uquiorra.

After walking for two hours they arrived in front gate of Seireitei as Ichigo finished his explaination whe he fight front of gate,they went to 1st division barrack and arrived 5 minutes were waiting all Taichou including Nnoitra and Harribel who healed from their injured.

"Aizen Taichou,why you're so long?"Gin asked."I brought some friends"Aizen pointed his thumb at his Gin and Tosen saw Ichigo and Rukia,they immediately charge at stopped while Aizen appreaed in front of them.

"What are you doing So-Taichou? Why're you protecting the traitor?"Tosen shouted and the other Taichou get into theire fighting stance."That's why I called you to be here and like I said I brought some friends"Aizen said making all Taichou calm.

"You should explain in to them Aizen"Ichigo hand in his 20 minutes of explaination,every Taichou to their own division.

"Well,that's will give me a headache"Ichigo said."Me too,by the way where we gonna sleep?"Rukia said as she yawned."You can use my division,since the other Taichou still don't believe you"Aizen said,Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"Aizen So-Taichou,if you please can I use 12th division barrack to making another machine so we can back to our dimension?"Urahara asked."Sure,Szayel aporro will help you and please call me Aizen"Urahara nodded and realized Aizen's such nice guy.

**Urahara Shouten(Another Dimension)**

"Don't yet Tessai?"Yoruichi asked,Tessai just nodded."It's done,I will set the my calculation right,they're in dimension 1,367,286,674,197-1"He turned on the machine and started set the coordinate.

"Alright,Let's go find my Idiot son and my third daughter"Isshin 's in his Shinigami form with Engetsu on his Yoruichi and Isshin hope in the portal,they heard voice.

"Wait!" they turned back and saw Byakuya and Renji."We'll go with you!"."Yeah,I always wanted to go to another world"Renji said.

"Fine,but you guys must listen what we said"Yoruichi tell them and both of them nodded.

"Alright,Let'go"They hope to the portal and just monitoring the machine."Good Luck"Tessai said to himself.

**Back To 1****st**** division Barrack**

Ichigo and Rukia still wake afraid someone will attacking them while they were their alternate selfs are main enemy,they cannot sleep decide to go for walkto get somefresh air.

"Well,what must we do if we meet with oour alternate self?"Rukia asked to her husband as she held his hand.

"We havetofight themand kill them while my alternate self not yet fushed himself to the hogyoku"Ichigo said.

"But,this's not our war"."Yeah but I cannot let someone like Aizen destroy the world even if their not our world"Ichigo explain.

After 45 minutes they walking around Seireitei they decide to get abck to 1st division barrack but when they about to open the door,they heard alarm about to rings.

"What' that?"Rukia asked and Ichigo shrugged.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
